


j'ai deux amis qui sont aussi mes amoureux

by whomstisthis



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Angst, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom wooseok, hyunggu is a yoga instructor, i cannot stress this enough....wooseok has his NIPS pierced, mentioned hyunhuidawn, so basically hyunggu is wooseok and yutos yoga instructor and they have A Big Crush, switch hyunggu, top yuto, wooseok has his nipples pierced, wooseok is a babyyyyyy Just a baby, yoga au???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomstisthis/pseuds/whomstisthis
Summary: Tuesday 7:48 PMhi!!! so this might sound weird but my boyfriend and i r in your sunday morning yoga class we sit in the corner by the door and i’m sure u noticed but we literally suck at yoga but we keep coming back because we think yr really cool and cute . nd we were just wonderin g if you’d want to like hang out or smth sometime ?but yeah feel free to unmatch or excommunicate us from ur yoga class if u are uncomfy at all, just let us know(but if u say yes that means bubble tea unlimited toppings and we r paying)(or: hyunggu is a yoga instructor and wooseok and yuto have A Crush)





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo listen i have some things to say even tho people do NOt read these notes im just hoping u will….. 
> 
> First of all if anyone By Chance has come here because u r subscribed to me and like my bts fics can i please implore u to STAN PENTAGON i am on my Knees begging …. they are talented kings who truly have it all and a lot of unfair shit has Happened to them recently but they still remain talented hardworking underappreciated legends and deserve the world 
> 
> That being said i am here to deliver this shitty wooyuki college/yoga au thats entirely TOO long to all my fellow wooyukinators , i hope yall enjoy 
> 
> Now the obligatory cw:  
> \- depression is an undercurrent in the whole fic but it’s nothing too heavy seriously and OBVS there’s a happy ending cause that’s just how i be writing thigns  
> \- There r two smut scenes in this including a good old fashioned threesome so uhhhh bear tht in mind  
> \- Mentions of cheating? Like, no one actually cheats but there are some worries at first i guess 
> 
> OH and the title is from the song le temps est bon by isabelle pierre which is THE legendary polyamory anthem, it means "i have two friends who are also my lovers" 
> 
> Anyway i hope u all enjoy and remember to SMASH that mf kudos/bookmark button if u liked it! Or leave a comment because it fuels me etc etc ok thanks ! enjoy !!!!

 

Wooseok gets out of class on Friday feeling like someone put him in the blender, cranked it up to the “purée” setting, and forgot about it. These days it gets dark by four PM, and Wooseok is starting to forget the last time he saw the sun, and it’s taking a toll on him. He feels the calcium in his bones physically drying up.

He takes the bus home per usual, feeling vague and mechanical as he stares at the black streaks of the city outside the smudged windows. He falls asleep at some point, slipping in and out of consciousness, until a woman wakes him up, luckily, before his stop.

When he gets inside, the apartment is dark, which means none of his roommates are home yet, which means Wooseok has to wait an excruciating hour or two before he can get cuddled by his boyfriend and complain about his aching bones.

Technically, Shinwon should be home sooner than Yuto, but Wooseok thinks if he ever asked Shinwon to cuddle him he’d get smacked (out of love, probably, but smacked all the same), and Hyojong, his other roommate, just sort comes and goes, following no known human schedule.

He sighs, putting his backpack down and taking his shoes off.

He finds himself in his and Yuto’s shared bedroom soon enough, pulling off his black jeans before crawling under the covers and curling up into a ball as small as his long legs will allow. He absently opens Instagram, Twitter, Facebook. Casually googles “how to combat seasonal depression” and is met with very few viable results.

_Vegetables_

_Vitamin D supplements_

_Essential oils_

_Yoga class_

Sighing, he presses the lock button harder than he needs to. His eyes flutter closed not long after, as he lets the midwinter fog that’s been clouding his brain recently lull him into an uneasy sleep.   

“Hi baby,” is the next thing Wooseok hears, coming from somewhere vaguely above him. He just whines softly from his spot under the covers, without opening his eyes.

“Rough day?” he hears the soft voice say again, this time from somewhere near his left side.

“You’re home,” Wooseok mumbles weakly when he realizes it’s Yuto. Obviously it’s Yuto. Yuto whom he loves, and adores.

Yuto crawls under the covers next to him, and for a minute the cold air makes both of them shiver. He kisses Wooseok’s nose softly. “You look like shit.”

Wooseok just groans, allowing himself to finally snuggle into his boyfriend. “I know. I need to do yoga or something. According to, like, everydayhealth.com.”

Yuto laughs. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. So I can stop wanting to physically fling myself into the river every time I step out of my last class and realize it’s pitch black outside, I guess. So my last two brain cells stop begging me for serotonin.”

“Like… maybe you _should_ take a yoga class.”

“You’re supposed to laugh,” Wooseok says weakly into the mattress. “Ha ha.”

Yuto just kisses him on the nose again, and then on the forehead. “Why don’t you want to?”

“I don’t even think I could touch my toes if you offered me ten million won.”

“Isn’t yoga just about, like, the flow of breath or whatever? You don’t have to be flexible as a beginner.”  

“So you really agree with everydayhealth.com? You’re telling me that yoga is gonna fix my dumb broken brain?”

“You’re the one who was googling cures for seasonal depression. There’s always therapy, or—”

“No freaking way.”

“Okay, well. Why not try yoga then? I’ll go with you. I’ve always wanted to do it.”

The idea of seeing his boyfriend looking sweaty and glowy on a yoga mat in some cute leggings suddenly invades Wooseok’s brain, and he doesn’t hate it.

“Would you be wearing leggings?”

“Probably not.”

“Shorts?”

“Probably.”

“How short?”

“Hm. Mid thigh.”

“Deal. We can go.”

—

And that’s how Wooseok finds himself here on Sunday morning, at the tiny yoga studio a few streets away from their apartment, unrolling his green yoga mat next to Yuto’s blue one in the back corner of the dimly-lit room.

Yuto takes off his sweatpants to reveal that he is, in fact, wearing shorts, as he promised he would, and for that reason Wooseok is already a little bit flustered by the time ten o'clock rolls around. They’re sitting on the floor with their legs touching, just sort of leaning into each other and giggling, when the door opens and some guy in a purple tank top, who Wooseok assumes is the instructor, walks in holding a black yoga mat.

The guy, who has dark hair that falls down in front of his eyes when he bends down to unroll his mat in the front of the room, Wooseok soon realizes, is really fucking hot. The tank top doesn’t leave very much up to the imagination, and everyone in the room can see his lean back and shoulder muscles flex as he maneuvers his mat into the correct position. Wooseok and Yuto exchange a look.

“Hi everyone,” the guy finally says, in a melodic voice that Wooseok thinks is absolutely tailor-made for narrating a guided meditation video. “For those of you who are new,” (and Wooseok swears the guy’s eyes linger on where he and Yuto are sitting in the back corner), “I’m Hyunggu. I’m going to be leading your practice today.”

A few people in the front of the room say hello softly, and it’s obvious that they’re regulars. It’s obvious that Wooseok and Yuto, however, are not. Wooseok knows that he and Yuto combined have about the same level of grace as two baby elephants learning how to walk for the first time, and he knows it probably shows. It’s why they picked the back.

“I’m glad to see so many people here this early on a weekend,” Hyunggu says with a soft smile as he stretches his arms above his head, providing the whole class with a clear view of his smooth, tan skin. Wooseok swallows, hard. “I’m thankful to spend today’s practice with you all. Any special requests for this morning?”

Someone in the second row says that she wants to work on hip-opening, and Hyunggu nods happily as if this simple request genuinely electrifies him. Wooseok fights the desire to smile. He looks at Yuto, instead, blowing him a little kiss with his lips. His boyfriend blushes but ends up smiling against his will, showing the teeth that Wooseok loves so much to see.

He loves Yuto so much.   

“Okay, so, we’re going to start with surya namaskar, or sun salutation,” Hyunggu says. “We’re honoring the sun this morning. Or at least, trying to,” he laughs, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. “It gets dark so early these days, doesn’t it? But for this time that we’re spending together, nothing that’s happening outside these four walls matters. You can let it all go, if only just for this hour. You’re allowed. I give you permission.”

And then he claps his hands together, and says: “Okay. Everybody raise your hands to heart center, and then inhale, reaching your hands all the way up. Arch your back, and look up towards the ceiling.”

Wooseok feels squirmy in an unidentifiable way as he inhales and reaches his arms up. He thinks that yoga might be good for him.

—

Thirty minutes into the practice Wooseok begins to think that maybe he spoke too soon. Unlike Yuto, he’s never been the type to willingly work out. And he thought yoga was supposed to be about breathing, and finding inner peace, or some shit, but as he stands here in warrior 2 pose with his legs burning from being stretched in ways they’ve never been stretched before, he begins to reconsider.

Glancing to his right, he makes eye contact with Yuto, who seems to be even less flexible than he is. Wooseok blows him another kiss, this time causing him to almost lose his balance, and they dissolve into soundless laughter. The silent shaking of their shoulders does at least temporarily distract them from their burning muscles.

Hyunggu is at the front of the room saying something about relaxing into the pose. Wooseok notices the way the lean muscles in Hyunggu’s arms flex as he holds them up, and tries not to stare.

“Five more breaths, everybody,” he says in his calming voice, exiting the pose to walk around making minor corrections to people’s postures. “You’re all doing great.”

And then out of nowhere it’s as though Hyunggu makes a beeline for the back of the room, bypassing everyone else to get to where Wooseok and Yuto are standing. And all of the sudden he lightly puts his hands on either side of Wooseok’s waist and twists gently, adjusting his hips the right way. “You’re twisting your hips too much,” he says softly, the corners of his perfect (perfect?) mouth twitching up slightly. “Keep them aligned for me.”

Wooseok just nods profusely and it takes all of the pathetic willpower his dumb broken brain can muster to not say something stupid.

His head is spinning and everything feels foggy and all he knows is that it burns where Hyunggu touched him.

And ten minutes later, when Wooseok has begun to consider trying to recover from the touch, Hyunggu comes back again. Wooseok and Yuto are bent over their mats in pigeon pose, and Hyunggu glides over and does nothing other than push lightly on the spot in between Yuto’s shoulder blades.

“You need a deeper stretch for the pose to do you any good,” he just says, his voice almost a whisper. Wooseok can see, out of the corner of his eye, Yuto nodding shyly, his head almost touching the mat. “But don’t push yourself too much. Listen to your body.”

At that, Wooseok almost has to laugh. If he listened to his body right now, he’d be hard as a fucking rock.

They end the session with ten minutes of deep relaxation, lying face-up on their mats like corpses. Wooseok thinks that under any other circumstances, he would have fallen asleep immediately, but knowing that Hyunggu is padding around the room on his graceful little feet is putting him on edge.

He feels strangely powerless here on the floor with his whole body facing up towards the ceiling, spread out and open.

—

The class eventually ends, and Hyunggu thanks everybody for the wonderful practice, and even pats Wooseok on the back and gives him a big smile as he and Yuto are making their way over to the side of the room where everyone’s shoes and coats are.

As Wooseok and Yuto walk out of the studio, the sun is so bright that it looks like a hole punched clean out of the sky. Wooseok reaches for Yuto’s hand as he begins to lead them in the direction of home, feeling generally peaceful. But he can’t shake the feeling that something isn’t completely right.

“I feel crazy,” Wooseok finally says, ignoring whatever feeling it is that might be attempting to infringe on his peacefulness. “Like my body just feels crazy.”

“Good crazy?” Yuto asks, the corners of his lips quirking up from behind his scarf.

“Oh, for sure,” Wooseok says. “Like, I don’t know how to describe it. Don’t you just feel crazy?”

“Yeah,” Yuto breathes, laughing. “It’s like I’ve been put through one of those machines that rolls out pasta.”

“Fuck, that’s exactly it,” Wooseok says excitedly. “Shit. The pasta rolling machine. You’re so smart. That’s why we’re dating.”

“I thought we were dating because you like to look at my legs.”

“Okay. We are absolutely dating for many reasons.”

It’s not until they’re in the cafe down the street from their apartment that Wooseok remembers Hyunggu. Yuto’s sipping on a hot apple cider (because coffee’s too intense, obviously) when he asks: “So do you think yoga is something you want to start making a weekly thing? Do you think it helped?”

“I’m not sure if it… like, cancelled my depression, but it definitely was kinda nice. I wanna go back.”  

“Yeah. Me too,” Yuto says, smiling into his cup. “And it helps that the instructor is super cute.”

“God,” Wooseok says with a groan, feeling absolved now that Yuto mentioned what’s been eating at him for the past hour. “I know. When he touched my hips and like, moved me around? I was freaking out.”

“Dude, me too. When he touched you, he said something like ‘straighten up for me’ and it was kind of, like… hot.” Wooseok blushes into his own cup. Yuto notices. “Can you straighten up for me, baby?” he asks, teasing.  

“Stop, it’s embarrassing,” Wooseok half whines, half laughs. “He probably thought we were so shit at yoga.”

“Probably,” Yuto agrees. “But is that going to stop us from going back?”

—

It definitely does not stop them from going back. For the next few weeks Wooseok and Yuto dutifully wake up early every sunday morning and, despite the weather reaching almost unbearable levels of cold, make the trek to the tiny studio. And if seeing Hyunggu’s smiling face happens to be a major motivating factor for both of them, that’s their own business.

After yoga one week, Wooseok finds himself lounging on the couch in his sweatpants after Yuto leaves to study at the library. Yuto’s computer science midterm is this week and, honestly, Wooseok cannot relate.

So he’s putting his newfound flexibility to good use as he spreads out on the couch in the living room, half-heartedly watching some random netflix anime and simultaneously scrolling through instagram when Hyojong stumbles out of his bedroom in his christmas tree pajama pants, rubbing his eyes tiredly, clearly having just woken up.  

“Hey,” Wooseok says, with his one leg hooked over the back of the couch. “Morning, hyung.”

“Why are you awake?” Hyojong just asks suspiciously.

“It’s like 1 PM.”

“My question stands.”

“Yoga, remember?”

“Oh,” Hyojong just says, appearing to have some trouble opening his eyes fully. “Yuto?”

“Studying for comp sci.”

Hyojong just mumbles something along the lines of “oh, gross” and walks into the kitchen. Wooseok hears the fridge open, and soon after sees Hyojong reappear in the living room holding a carton of soy milk. He drops down on the couch next to where Wooseok is half-lying and takes a sip like it’s a beer.

“Ew,” Wooseok says.

Hyojong just burps, patting Wooseok’s calf.

“How’s the whole yoga thing anyway?” Hyojong finally asks when he seems to have sufficiently woken up, at least enough to make eye contact. “Do you feel like you can bench press the sun yet?”

“It’s kind of cool,” Wooseok just says, casually. “My leg can do this now.” He gestures to his leg, still hooked over the back of the couch.

Hyojong just looks at him in disgust. “You wake up at 9 AM every week for that?”

“Well, no, like, it’s nice to have a routine. And it’s fun to do something together with Yuto. And the teacher’s kind of hot. And—”

Hyojong cuts him off. “Okay, you got my attention. Do you have pics?”

“Hyung,” Wooseok whines. “No. Why would I?”

“Because when you first saw Yuto working at that ramen place you took like, three hundred grainy stalker pictures of him before you even said a word to each other. And showed me, and then whined about it for weeks.”

Wooseok splutters indignantly. “Listen. It was, like, ten photos, max. And that was _Yuto_. Who I’m now dating. Monogamously. I’m not gonna just take photos of some other dude.”

Hyojong just sighs, shaking his head. “You know, I was dating Hyuna when I met—”

“When you met Hui, yeah, I know the story, hyung,” Wooseok says, rolling his eyes. If he has to listen to Hyojong tell him one more time about how he met Hui in one of his music composition classes and then essentially took him home and seamlessly integrated him into his relationship with Hyuna, he’ll lose his mind.  

It’s not that he’s opposed to polyamory. Quite the opposite: in fact, he thinks in Hyojong’s situation it works disgustingly well, as the three of them— Hyojong, Hyuna, and Hui— are all sickeningly in love with each other and seem to be getting more and more so with every passing day. The problem is that it’s rare. A healthy, honest, romantic relationship between three people is hard to come by, and requires a lot of work, and it’s all just scary, and Wooseok loves Yuto, so why would he even think about letting anyone else into the trusting partnership they’ve worked so hard to craft?

Only, recently, Wooseok _has_ been thinking about it. Not in depth, but in fleeting fragments. Some days he’ll wake up, and before he’s fully aware of his surroundings he’ll imagine a third person in bed with him and Yuto, tangled around their warm bodies still fuzzy with sleep. Or sometimes he’ll think how nice it would be to be kissed softly on both cheeks at the same time.

But they’re just passing thoughts. He loves Yuto, he loves Yuto, he loves Yuto.

Hyojong pulls him from his reverie. “Okay, sorry,” he says, holding his hands up. “I just want you to know that it’s an option. I mean, obviously, if you talk about it with Yuto first, and you’re both on the same page.”

“I know, hyung. Thanks.”

Hyojong just rolls his eyes and kicks Wooseok’s torso lightly with his socked foot. “Hey, guess where Shinwon is right now.”

“He’s not in his room?” Wooseok asks, gesturing to the closed door off the side of the living room with a sticky note on it that says “Hyojong keep OUT”.

“Nope,” Hyojong just says, smugly. “He’s still with his Tinder date from last night.”

“No fucking way. And he didn’t even text me?”

“Well, before he left last night you did say to him, and I quote, ‘if you need something tonight text Hyojong hyung because Yuto and I are trying out a new position and are going to be very tired and so we won’t respond.’”

“Hmf,” Wooseok just says, blushing. “Well, I can’t believe he actually fucking listened to me.”  

“Well, don’t worry, because I’m absolutely positive he’ll tell us all about it when he gets home,” Hyojong says with a straight face. “He’ll _make_ us listen.”

—

And he does make them listen. In extreme, extreme detail.

And later, after Wooseok has managed to escape to his room, his thumbs feel detached from his body as he scrolls through the apps on his phone, pretending that he doesn’t have a very specific goal in mind. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about his and Hyojong’s conversation all day, and Shinwon’s extremely detailed account of his Tinder date (and subsequent hook up) has planted a thought in his brain that he just can’t shake.

And the truth is that Wooseok just can’t stop thinking about Hyunggu, and it’s making him feel sick to his stomach, and he figures needs to do something other than lie in bed moping. So with his eyes scrunched tightly shut, he does what he came to do in the first place, and opens the Tinder app.

He doesn’t even know what he’s expecting. He loves Yuto he loves Yuto _he_ _loves Yuto_ and still, ever since the first week of yoga, he hasn’t stopped thinking about the burning spots where Hyunggu had touched him.

And he’s just restless and he wonders what kind of people are on Tinder these days, that’s all.

So he starts swiping, casually. He swipes left on everyone, obviously, because no one is as good as Yuto, and this reaffirms the fact that he loves him. And he does. He loves him so much.

He keeps swiping left mechanically, still thinking about Yuto, wondering if he’s ever had these kind of thoughts. Wondering if Yuto thinks about when Hyunggu pushed down lightly on his back, gently forcing him into a deeper stretch. Did it burn where Hyunggu touched him, too?

He feels like shit and he just keeps swiping left, barely even looking at the photos at this point, until something catches his eye and stops his thumb in its tracks. It’s the purple tank top that Hyunggu was wearing the first week, and now it’s been shrunk down and immortalized in a photo on Wooseok’s iPhone screen. And Hyunggu is wearing it.

Wooseok just groans. No one is as good as Yuto and he _loves_ Yuto but Hyunggu the yoga instructor is there right now on _his_ iPhone screen wearing the purple tank top that Wooseok remembers hanging off his skinny but muscular body and seeing him there makes him feel squirmy. So he just takes a breath and clicks on his profile.

_Hyunggu / 21 / 2 miles away_

_21/aquarius/bi_

_Yoga n bubble tea enthusiast studying bilingual elementary education_ _(＾ω＾)_

His pictures include: one of him on what is presumably a hike, wearing the purple tank top and smiling at the camera on the top of a mountain, another of him holding a big brown cat, which is possibly Wooseok’s biggest kink, a mirror selfie of him in what appears to be his bedroom, and what seems to be a candid one of him laughing at a restaurant with chopsticks in one hand.

His hair is black in the first picture, which Wooseok assumes is the most recent, because his hair was black when he saw him. But in the following three photos, his hair is pure white, like snow. Wooseok wonders when he dyed it, why he dyed it. Wonders how it would feel if he ran it through his fingers.

He also wonders if that cat is his. He wants to ask. And so without thinking, he swipes right.

“Shit,” he whispers to himself as he watches “It’s a Match! You and Hyunggu have liked each other.” appear on his screen.

He quits the app and locks his phone. He’s fucked.

He loves Yuto, he loves Yuto, he loves Yuto, he _loves_ Yuto, and he’s fucked.

—

That night, Wooseok is restless. He’s curled up in a big hoodie, looking blankly at the same tweet on his phone for at least five minutes until he hears the door open and Yuto come in. He doesn’t look up, but he hears the rustling of clothes, the opening and closing of the dresser drawers. Eventually, he feels the covers on the bed raise, and a new warmth on his back.

“Hi,” Yuto whispers into his neck, snaking his cold hands underneath Wooseok’s hoodie and resting them on his waist.

Wooseok just whines a little bit, squirming out of his grip.

He can almost feel Yuto frown from behind him. “What’s wrong?”

Wooseok half grumbles and half whines again. “Nothing.”

“Baby,” Yuto says softly. “Hey.”

Wooseok eventually turns around, but he doesn’t look at Yuto. Just points his gaze somewhere around his boyfriend’s neck, staring intently at the light red remnants of the hickeys he left there last week.

“What’s wrong?” he asks again. “Seokie.”

Wooseok can’t even begin to know how to answer that question. He wants to say something along the lines of _I love you, I adore you, you’re my boyfriend and I love you but I think I have a crush on our fucking yoga instructor and I saw him on Tinder and we matched and I love you and so I feel like shit for being on Tinder and for swiping right on our hot yoga instructor and I love you so I don’t want to tell you any of this because I don’t want you to be hurt, because I love you. And everything is so complicated but I love you, I love you, I love you_.

And Wooseok doesn’t really know how to articulate any of that, so he settles for telling Yuto at least part of it. Maybe not the most pressing part, but important nonetheless. “I love you,” he mumbles softly, shyly, half into the cotton bedsheets, still making intense eye contact with Yuto’s faded hickeys.

Yuto laughs. Smiles softly. Runs his hand through Wooseok’s hair. “That’s what you wanted to tell me? You tell me that every day.”

Wooseok almost smiles, forgetting for a minute that he’s supposed to feel bad and weird and complicated. Flirting with his boyfriend is natural, and good, and he knows how to do it better than anything else. So he sighs dramatically, and asks: “Do you love _me_ , Yuto?”

Yuto’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. “Ahh,” he says, knowingly. “So this is what you want.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Wooseok says, still avoiding eye contact, but this time barely containing his smile.

“You want me to pay more attention to you?”

Wooseok rolls his eyes. Huffs a little bit, dramatically.

“Baby, if that’s what you want I can do it. I just need you to tell me.”

Wooseok knows what Yuto is doing. It’s a little bit they do, sometimes, where Wooseok pretends to pout and be shy and Yuto has to coax him into using his words to tell him what he wants, and it’s all a pretend big deal, until Yuto eventually gives in and fucks him good and happy. It’s like foreplay, kind of. So Wooseok just smiles and plays into it because he loves Yuto, he loves him so much, and he wants him so much, and he wants to forget for a minute that maybe it’s possible for him to want somebody else at the same time.

“Ummmm,” Wooseok says, pretending to think for a second, and then mumbles: “I want you to pay attention to me?”

“Ah, so cute,” Yuto says, running his thumb over the apple of Wooseok’s cheek. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

And before Wooseok can answer, Yuto’s lips are on his, and his cold hands have gone back to their spot on his waist.

“I missed you today,” Yuto mumbles into the younger’s mouth.

“I missed you too,” Wooseok says, his left hand playing with the little hairs on the nape of Yuto’s neck. “I’ve felt like shit all day.”

“Hey,” Yuto says, pulling away gently. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Wooseok whines, for real this time, not pretend. “No, no, no. I just want you. To. You know.”

“Want me to what, angel?”

Wooseok groans. “Don’t make me say it.”

“How else am I supposed to know what you want?”

“You just want to embarrass me.”

“So sex is embarrassing now?”

Wooseok laughs this time. “Yuto, okay. Yes. I want you to fuck me, please. Preferably soon, or now, ideally.”

“So cute. You’re so cute, Wooseokie. You even said please.”

Wooseok just nods and tilts his head back up and parts his lips, slightly. “Kiss now, please?”

And Yuto obliges, kissing him so hard he forgets where he is, for a second. Forgets everything that’s not Yuto, Yuto with his slightly chapped but soft lips and his warm breath and his wet tongue in Wooseok’s mouth.  

Yuto shifts so he’s hovering over him, shoving a thigh between Wooseok’s legs immediately. Wooseok shivers at the sudden pressure. He’s been on edge all day and every touch feels like the end of the world and he already knows he won’t last long.

Intertwining his hands with Wooseok’s on the mattress so they’re fully pinned down, Yuto trails his lips downward, settling on the soft skin below his jaw. “I love you,” Yuto finally whispers into Wooseok’s open mouth, feeling his lips twitch up into a small smile. “Marks okay, babe?”

Wooseok just nods. Yuto immediately starts sucking and nibbling and licking and Wooseok feels his legs trembling and pressure building in his stomach just from imagining what the bruises will look like after he’s done.

Yuto releases his hands, but without even realizing it, Wooseok keeps them above his head on the mattress as though they’re still pinned.

“It’s one of those days, yeah?” Yuto asks, looking up at his hands.

Wooseok blushes, hiding his face in the crook of his arm. He knows what Yuto is talking about— there are some days where everything feels overwhelming and big and so Wooseok can’t do anything but lie down and squirm and whine and let himself be taken care of. And today is shaping up to be one of them.

“You want me to take care of you?”

Wooseok nods again.

“Ah, so cute. You’re so cute. My baby.”

Yuto kisses him gently on both cheeks and Wooseok blushes even harder.

“I want this off,” Yuto whispers, fingering the collar of Wooseok’s hoodie. So Wooseok raises his hands up obediently and allows Yuto to slide it up over his head and throw it somewhere on the floor. The cold air breezes over Wooseok’s pierced nipples and he squirms as they harden around the metal. He had gotten them pierced last year on a whim, despite being so sensitive that a strong breeze or a shirt made out of rough material can, on a good day, get him hard. The piercings look cool and they feel like heaven under Yuto’s fingertips, and so that’s all that matters.

The sensation of Yuto’s warm tongue playing with the tiny hoop makes him literally lose his mind no matter how many times he experiences it, and today is no different. Within minutes of Yuto teasing both his nipples with his teeth and his tongue and his fingers, Wooseok is flushed and shaking and letting out tiny “ah ah ah”s.

“Yuto, hurts,” he mumbles into the top of his boyfriend’s head when it gets to be too much. Yuto immediately pulls off, stretching up to peck him on the lips.

“You okay? Want to slow down?”

“No, keep going. It was just too much right there. Too sensitive.”

Yuto nods and trails his fingers down Wooseok’s torso until he reaches the top of his sweatpants. He kisses right above the waistband, gently. Wooseok jerks his legs. “Come on,” he whines. “I want you to fuck me.”

Yuto just laughs like Wooseok is the sweetest thing he’s ever seen— and he probably is— but obliges, quickly pulling his pants and underwear off in one go, and pulling his own shirt off after. Wooseok’s cock is hard and leaking Yuto thinks about how he is probably trying so hard to last. How cute.

He pulls out the lube and condom from the bedside table quickly, not wanting to leave Wooseok waiting for too long, and takes off his own boxers without fanfare. Wooseok is just lying on the bed with his long arms covering his face and his legs bent, looking small somehow, despite being a good three inches taller than Yuto.

Yuto crawls back over to him, putting a hand on Wooseok’s knee and pressing light kisses his inner thigh. Wooseok shivers, his long black hair falling into his eyes. Yuto, so softly, reaches up and pushes it to the side.

“Gonna stretch you, baby.”

Wooseok just hums his affirmation.

Yuto opens him up gently, slowly, until he’s three fingers deep and Wooseok is panting and trembling and has to physically kick him away. “If you do that any longer I’ll cum and I don’t want to do that until you fuck me.”

“So bossy.”

Wooseok just pulls Yuto closer, and so Yuto takes that as a hint, rolls the condom on, and slides inside. As soon as he bottoms out, Wooseok’s muscles clench and he throws his arm over his face again, always dramatic.  

“Please move, Yuto, I’m going to lose it, I swear I’m going to freaking lose it—”

Yuto laughs, and obeys, fucking into him at a fast pace, giving him little time to adjust. His left hand stays intertwined with Wooseok’s while his right hand wanders up to play with the little ring adorning Wooseok’s nipple.

Wooseok’s so sensitive, and everything is heightened, and he’s thinking that everything is so much, but somehow also not enough.

Not enough, not enough, not enough not enough _not enough not enough notenoughnotenough_

And then out of nowhere, he’s suddenly thinking about Hyunggu and he feels like maybe, having him here would be enough. His dick literally twitches at the thought. Shit.

Yuto notices. “You close?”

Wooseok shakes his head furiously, even though he probably is. “Want more,” he mumbles. And he does want more. He imagines Hyunggu playing with his pretty pierced nipples while Yuto fucks him, whispering shit in his ear and making him blush. Imagines Hyunggu scratching marks into his chest, licking up and down. Imagines Hyunggu adding another finger to where Yuto’s dick is sliding in and out, stretching him out and filling him up.

And then Yuto asks, “What do you need?”

And Wooseok knows the answer. And maybe right now isn’t the best time to talk about this, but he’s afraid that if he doesn’t say anything now, while his inhibitions are lowered, then he’ll bottle it up so tight that he’ll eventually just die. So he asks, as shyly as he can with Yuto’s dick literally inside of him: “Have you ever… thought about having a… threesome?”  

Yuto’s eyes spring open and he stops mid thrust.

“Is that okay?” Wooseok asks, fighting the impulse to cover his face with his arms, bringing his thumb up instead to stroke Yuto’s wrist gently. “T-that I’m thinking about it?”  

Yuto’s face is blank for about 30 seconds. And then, eventually, he just nods.

He’s lost for words but soon finds them, beginning again to gently thrust back into Wooseok. “T-tell me. What you’re thinking about.”

Wooseok has the decency to be a little shocked. He went out on a limb by telling Yuto and he didn’t actually expect him to say yes. But he barely misses a beat, because he’s generally pretty shit with words, and this might be his only chance. “I’m imagining… you fucking me the way y-you are now, but someone else holding down my hands. Making me... stay still.”

“That’s... hot. I like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

It’s quiet as Yuto picks up the pace of his thrusts. All that can be heard is Wooseok’s little high pitched “ah ah ah”s, until Yuto finally murmurs, in a low tone: “You want him to hold your hands down so you can’t squirm anymore?”

“Yeah. Fuck.”

Yuto uses one hand to pin both of Wooseok’s hands above his head, and when Wooseok closes his eyes, he can almost imagine it being Hyunggu. Fuck, he really is not going to last.

Yuto removes his hand from Wooseok’s, and puts his thumb gently at the entrance of his mouth, instead. “Keep your hands up there. Don’t move them.” Wooseok nods. “Good baby. You’re so good.”  

He traces Wooseok’s lips with his thumb, and then his index and middle finger. Wooseok opens his mouth obediently, and Yuto puts three fingers inside, deep. He suckles on them softly, saliva leaking out of the corners of his mouth. The sensation of being filled from two angles is almost too much and he scrunches his eyes closed as his dick continues to leak a steady stream of precum onto his soft, clenching tummy.

Yuto coos at the mess he’s making. “Messy baby.” Wooseok just blushes and squirms as much as he can despite his body being pinned at nearly every angle. He sucks harder on Yuto’s fingers half out of spite, and half because it really turns him on.

Suddenly Yuto changes the angle of his thrusts and Wooseok can feel his heartbeat everywhere.   

“Yuto,” he whines, only it gets garbled around the fingers filling his mouth. Yuto takes them out, a string of saliva following.

“Baby?”

“I’m close.”

Yuto wraps his hand, still wet from being in Wooseok’s mouth, around Wooseok’s dick, pumping fast. “I-imagine it’s him. Imagine he’s jerking you off while I fuck you so good.”

Wooseok does. He imagines Hyunggu jerking him off fast and messy with his pretty fingers while Yuto rams into him (also fast and messy) with his (also pretty) cock.

He cums so hard his vision goes white as he whines out another series of “ah ah ah”s. It’s endless, the waves washing over him and not stopping. The ropes of cum that land on his tummy keep coming, and Yuto keeps fucking, and everything is so much.

“Good boy,” Yuto pants. “Pretty angel, you’re so fucking good. Fuck. Taking me so well.”

Wooseok is so overstimulated. He feels tears begin to form in his scrunched-up eyes and he scratches at his nipples that feel so swollen around the piercings and it hurts and everything feels like everything and it’s so, so good.

Yuto pulls out and quickly rolls off the condom, jerking himself off until he cums onto the already cooling pool of cum on Wooseok’s belly.

Yuto grabs his t-shirt from somewhere on the bed and gently wipes Wooseok off with it. Wooseok feels good and hazy, the way that sex with Yuto normally makes him feel, but something about it feels wrong somehow and he hates it. He can’t shake the feeling of guilt that bubbles up, hot and burning and horrible, threatening to ruin every good thing that he feels.

Wooseok keeps his eyes scrunched up, afraid that if he opens them, tears will actually leak out.

Yuto just sort of manhandles him onto his side, and Wooseok lets him, until he feels warmth from Yuto’s body on his back and he realizes that they’re spooning. Yuto’s arm comes up and curls around Wooseok’s chest.

They lie like that for a few minutes, syncing up their breathing until they feel like one person, one body, one set of lungs. Wooseok eventually deems it safe to un-scrunch his eyes.

He blinks away the unshed tears and wonders if Yuto is going to hate him. He wonders if he deserves it. He feels the tears threaten to make a reappearance, and he quickly wills them away.

More minutes pass, until Yuto eventually presses a warm kiss to the nape of Wooseok’s neck, causing their breathing to become unsynced. They become two sets of lungs again.

“Hi,” Yuto says softly, turning Wooseok’s body so they’re facing each other. He instinctively slots one of his legs between Wooseok’s.

“Hi,” Wooseok replies, curled up, looking small again.

“What are you feeling?”

“Hm.”

“Hm?”

“I think I have to tell you something.”

Yuto just looks at him, eyebrows furrowed in expectation.

Wooseok continues: “I shouldn’t have had sex with you without telling you first.”

“Do you have an STD?”

Wooseok blushes and laughs. “What the hell. No.”

Yuto pokes him. “Then what could be that bad?”

Wooseok pulls on his boxers from where he finds them at the bottom of the bed and wraps his arms around himself, sitting up. Something about the way Yuto fucked him so sweetly gives him confidence, so he breathes in deep and tells him what he’s been feeling guilty about. “I went on Tinder today. And I matched with our yoga instructor. And it wasn’t an accident. And I also imagined him… like. Doing the things I said said I was imagining when we fucked. I imagined him doing that to me, and I really liked it, and I’m sorry, and I love you so much. I’m just really confused.”

Yuto also puts his boxers back on. Something about being fully naked for this conversation would make it less serious than it needs to be. He breathes. “Oh,” he eventually just says. “This is a lot.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I know we joked about finding him hot but I really can’t stop thinking about him and it’s making me feel so bad and terrible. If I could make it go away, I would.” He pauses to scrunch his eyes shut again. “I love you.”

“Wooseokie...” Yuto says, clearly clambering for the right words. Wooseok wonders if he’s thinking in Japanese right now. Wonders if Korean is just too hard for him to use after receiving a shock like this. He wraps his arms tighter around himself.

“Wooseok-ah,” he starts again. “I don’t think you’re bad or terrible for this.”

“But I am. I love you. I’m not supposed to be like this. I shouldn’t have let you fuck me when I was thinking about someone else. I mean, I was thinking about you, but, just. Not only you.”

“Hey. I was thinking about it too. I participated. I was all ‘you want him to hold down your hands, baby?’” Yuto laughs against his will. “I’m complicit.”

“You just said it to like, humor me. I just thought you were thinking of some disembodied, like, faceless guy.”

Yuto snorts. “I wasn’t thinking about Hyunggu at first.”

“But… you _were_ thinking about him at some point? Too?”

“Well, I was thinking, ‘okay, this is news’ right after you said the threesome thing, but I loved the way you got so needy and sounded so into it. And I’ve kind of been thinking about Hyunggu of and on for weeks. So he just… popped into my mind. I thought about the way Hyunggu touches you in class, and how responsive you are. I was thinking about him holding you down, and kissing you. And kissing… me.”

Wooseok just sits, speechless. Speech has left his brain. He gave his big guilty “I love you and have a crush on someone else” speech just for Yuto to laugh and essentially say “ya me too” and he doesn’t know what to feel, or think, or do.

Yuto speaks again. “What do you think about that?”

“Um,” Wooseok says. “I don’t know. I don’t know. What do we do?”

“Well. Our options are. Um.”

“We ignore our feelings and keep our sweet monogamy intact.”

Yuto scrunches his nose. “What if our feelings never go away and it puts strain on our relationship? Or we bottle everything up too tight and we just die?”

Wooseok sighs. “Okay. Our other option? We, like, message him on Tinder and ask him out.”

“I have to ask so we’re on the same page. Are you willing to… I’m not sure of the exact wording. Like, add him to our relationship? If this all goes well? Or is it just… Sex?”

Wooseok thinks. Is he? He loves Yuto. He won’t do anything that will jeopardize that. And yet he really can’t manage to shake the Hyunggu out of his broken brain.

“I’m not sure. I’m really not sure if it’s just sexual or if… I actually have a crush on him.”

Yuto nods. Exhales. “Yeah. Me neither.”

“So do we invite him out for coffee? Or invite him back here for a threesome? What’s the protocol?”

Yuto giggles that tiny giggle that he does when he’s really, truly happy and grabs Wooseok’s hand. His hand feels good and right intertwined with Yuto’s, and it reminds Wooseok that no matter what happens, Yuto will be there. They’re together, and they love each other.

“Probably coffee is our best bet. He might not even be interested in a… throuple. Situation. We don’t know.”

Now Wooseok laughs. “Where’d you learn that word? Throuple.”

Yuto pretends to be offended. “Just because I wasn’t born here doesn’t mean I don’t know words.”

“But throuple is, like… slang.”

Yuto huffs. “I know slang!”

“Yuto knows slang. How cute.”

“I hate you.”

Wooseok just laughs and wiggles down on the bed so he’s lying on his side, still holding Yuto’s hand. He pulls him down with him so they’re cuddling, legs intertwined.

—

“Babe, I’ve been googling,” Wooseok yells from the living room of their apartment to the kitchen where Yuto is. “Apparently the right thing to call it is a … a ‘polyamorous triad’. Not a throuple. Do we ask him if he wants to be in a polyamorous triad with us? Or is that too forward?”

—

A few days later, Yuto comes up to Wooseok as he’s on the couch reading a book for class. “Wooseokie, I think it’s only fair that you let me see your tinder profile before we send him a message. I want to see what kind of boy Hyunggu thinks you are.”

“A cute one,” Wooseok says quietly, handing Yuto his phone.

Yuto just looks at Wooseok’s first photo, which Shinwon took of him. It’s a picture of him from last year when his hair was still short and green, dressed in a dark green hoodie, bending at the knees and wielding three swords— one in each hand, and one in his mouth— like Zoro from One Piece.

“How could he resist?” Yuto asks, kicking Wooseok lightly from across the couch. “Wah, I wish I could match with you.”

“You’re literally dating me. We have sex on a regular basis.”

Yuto just sighs dramatically. “Just makes you think…”

“About _what_?”

“Sucks we met in real life. I’m thinking about all the ways I could have wooed you via text.”

“Hm. How would you have wooed me?”

“I would have said… Hey WOOseok… I’m here to WOO you...”

Wooseok crosses his arms. “Hm.”

“No good?”

“I would have unmatched you.”

Yuto sighs. “Heartless.”

Wooseok just laughs, and maneuvers himself on the couch so his head is resting on Yuto’s lap. “So how do you think we’re gonna woo Hyunggu?”

“I don’t know. I only know one pick up line, and I just used it on you. And you shot me down.”

Wooseok just sticks out his tongue and goes back to flipping repeatedly through the photos on Hyunggu’s Tinder profile. “We have to lay it all out. Be like, we’re in your Sunday morning yoga class, and you touch us a lot, and it turns us on, and we want to take you out.”

“Hm. Could work.”

—

They eventually decide on a message. Wooseok types it all out, but then gets shy and can’t press the send button, so he passes the phone to Yuto, who has to close his eyes and stab blindly at where he vaguely remembers the send button to be. He eventually gets it after a few failed attempts.

**_Tuesday 7:48 PM_ **

_hi!!! so this might sound weird but my boyfriend and i r in your sunday morning yoga class we sit in the corner by the door and i’m sure u noticed but we literally suck at yoga but we keep coming back because we think yr really cool and cute . nd we were just wonderin g if you’d want to like hang out or smth sometime ?_

_but yeah feel free to unmatch or excommunicate us from ur yoga class if u are uncomfy at all, just let us know_

_(but if u say yes that means bubble tea unlimited toppings and we r paying)_

—

It’s the next night, and Hyunggu still hasn’t answered. Wooseok gets back from his classes after a long day of forcing himself not to check his phone approximately every thirty seconds feeling on-edge and burnt out. He’s glad to find that Yuto is home, sitting on the couch doing homework. Dropping his backpack on the floor and kicking off his shoes at the same time, Wooseok all but throws himself over Yuto, taking up the whole couch with his legs and burrowing his head into his boyfriend’s torso.

“No answer. We’re never gonna be able to show our faces at yoga again.”

“Ah, baby,” Yuto half laughs, half soothes. “It’s barely been a day.”

“A whole day of Hyunggu thinking we’re freaks.”

“Not everyone is gonna want to be in a polyamorous triad with us. We’re just gonna have to accept it.”

Wooseok sighs. “Fuck.”

“Let’s give it another day and then we will be fully entitled to be upset.”

“If he doesn’t message by tomorrow can we mourn by skipping class?”

“Yeah. We can paint each other’s nails and eat ice cream or something.”

They spend the rest of the night intertwined on the couch with Shinwon playing a halfhearted game of truth or dare. Only, none of them is actually willing to get up off the couch to complete any of the dares, so it just becomes a lazy sort of question-and-answer session between the three of them.

“Okay,” Shinwon says with his foot on Yuto’s lap, “If you had to choose between me or Hyojong, who would you rather make out with?”

Yuto laughs and begins to say, “Aw, hyung, I couldn’t choose,” right at the same time as Wooseok firmly says: “Hyojong.”

“Yah,” Shinwon yells, reaching over Yuto with his foot to shove Wooseok’s shoulder, “What’s wrong with me?

Wooseok shrugs. “Hyojong would be sweet. You’d probably, like, spit in my mouth, or use your little vampire fangs to bite me.”

Shinwon just maneuvers himself on the couch so he’s sitting up, reaches his torso over Yuto gain to grab Wooseok’s arm.

“Ah, ah, what are you doing?” Wooseok yells, trying to pull his arm away and finding that Shinwon’s grip is surprisingly tight. “Yuto, help me, get him off. Stay back, demon—”

Shinwon just cackles as he pulls Wooseok’s struggling arm towards his mouth, trying to bite him. His teeth just manage to graze his skin when Yuto manages to separate them, giggling uncontrollably.

“Just doing what I do best,” Shinwon says dramatically. “Sinking my little _vampire_ fangs into your flesh—”

“I told you he’d do it,” Wooseok whines to Yuto, wiping his arm with his sweater sleeve. “This is why I picked Hyojong—”

“Hyojong bites us all the time,” Yuto points out.

“Babe, I really need you to be on my side right now,” Wooseok says, closing his eyes in frustration, even though the corners of his lips threaten to quirk up against his will.

“Sorry, honey.”

Shinwon sighs dramatically. “Seems that they’ve forgotten I’m even here—”

“Shut up, twilight fucker—”

Wooseok stops in his tracks when he sees his phone light up from where it’s resting on his lap.

 

**Tinder**

_Hyunggu sent you a new message_

 

“Why’d you stop, I wanted to hear what you had to say,” Shinwon says, oblivious.

Wooseok just ignores him, elbowing Yuto in the side, probably harder than necessary. “Yuto, look, bro, Hyunggu replied. Hyunggu replied to our message.”

“Shit,” Yuto says. “Fuck, okay. Do we, like… open it?

“Who’s Hyunggu?” Shinwon asks, again, oblivious.

Wooseok just ignores him again. “Umm, I think we probably should open it. Eventually. Like, if we really want to do this.”

“Do what?” Shinwon asks.

“Yah, you really are the worst,” Wooseok says, laughing a little bit too hard, because he’s anxious and his stomach feels like it might have clenched up for good.

“We want to fuck our yoga instructor,” Yuto explains nervously. “And we messaged him on Tinder and he just finally messaged us back.”

Before Shinwon can say anything, Wooseok adds, “Okay, we don’t _just_ want to fuck him. We want to date him too.”

Shinwon just looks at them and shakes his head. “Am I about to be the only one in this apartment who’s not a member of a crazy three way relationship?”

“Well, if all goes according to plan,” Yuto says, thoughtfully, “yes.”

“Well, I support you little freaks. Although, I can’t believe you guys were looking to add a cute boy to your relationship and didn’t even think about me.”

“Bold of you to assume we think you’re a cute boy,” Wooseok says. “A cute pet lizard, maybe. Or like, an annoying but endearing parrot who we accidentally trained to say swear words and now refuses to say anything else.”

“Aw, Wooseokie,” Shinwon says, poking his leg with his foot. “You should be sweet to me more often.”

“Okay, we kind of have to reply, hyung,” Yuto says to Shinwon. “Our potential polyamorous triad is on the line.”

“Alright,” Shinwon says, disentangling himself with some difficulty and getting up off the couch, putting his hands up in surrender. “I know how to read a room. I’ll let you do your thing. Good luck, freaks.”  

Once Shinwon has retreated to his room, Wooseok finally gets the courage to unlock his phone. His bravery ends about there, though, and he has to get Yuto to actually open the app for him. And then Yuto’s courage also expires, and Wooseok is the one who has to bite the bullet and open the message. He taps at it blindly, eyes scrunched tight. And when he finally has the guts to ease his eyes open, he sees a block of text on the bright screen.

**_Wednesday 9:28 PM_ **

_Hi…..! (sorry this is late :c i don’t use tinder that much!) but this message was really sweet and yes i know exactly who u guys are lol_

_Ur the only 6+ foot college kids in a room full of middle aged women_

_Plus ur both…………:) ….very …...attractive._

_If it’s ok would you mind if we talked a little more on here before we hang out? I just want to sort of let you know what i’m looking for and i want to know what u guys r looking for also, obviously, hahaha_

_Don’t worry though…… there’s no chance of me kicking u out of yoga (ˇ⊖ˇ)_

_Who else would blush as hard when i touch them as u guys do ?_

Involuntarily, Wooseok finds himself blushing as he reads the line. The effect Hyunggu has on him even through text is shocking.

“Shit,” Wooseok says, putting his hands on his cheeks to try and cool them down. “This is real.”  

Yuto glances at him, looking equally as flushed. “This is good, right? He’s communicating so well.”

“Shit,” Wooseok says again, and then laughs at himself. “Now we have to figure out what we want, though.”

“What do we want?”

“We don’t necessarily want sex. Do we? I’d be okay without sex if we could just, like, take him on a date. And get to know each other.”

They end up crafting their reply together, writing it out and editing and rewriting like it’s an essay before finally hitting send.

**_Wooseok, 9:45 PM_ **

_whew yuto and i r sitting here blushing, thank u_

_yuto is the boyfriend btw . we just realized we;’re fools and never told u his name_

_but yes we think it’s a rly good idea to talk about what we’re looking for,_

_basically we’re very new to this but we’ve been in a monog relationship for like 1 yr and some change_

_we aren’t like, asking u to have a threesome with us, it’s not a Kink thing where we get off on havibng a pretty boy join us sometimes, we’ve never done anything like this before and again, we’re fools so bear with  us_

_we just sort of want to take u on a date, and get to know u? And see where it goes ?_

_also full disclaimer before u make any big decisions: we are both aquariuses so please bear that in mind_

**_Hyunggu, 9:51 PM_ **

_Aaaaaaaa wooseok and yuto! Cute names for cute boys :)_

_Ok also thank u for letting me know ! i’ve been in a few open/ “ethically” non monogamous relationships before and have had kind of shit experiences which is why i want to be up front about things_

_I wanted to make sure that we’re on the same page w like…. I am sort of looking for something stable haha and i completely understnd if that’s not what ur looking for with me ! i just want to get it out there before we go out and potentially have a shitty misunderstanding_

_So i would really love to get to know u both_

_U just have been together for a while, and obviously know each other better than i know either of you, and so i just want to make sure that it wouldn’t be a situation where its “wooseok and yuto” as a unit and then…. their extra Boy who tags along_

_U know ?_

**_Wooseok, 9:56 PM_ **

_man the communication we r havign right now before we’ve even gone out once…. feels good, feels organic_

_but we really want to make it clear that like , we are very stable people,_

_and ur comfort is priority ,and we nver want to make this a weird thign where its “us” a unit and then u as a separate entity_

_we just want to learn about ur favorite.. like.. music, and books , or whatver fun shit ur into_

_I hope that eases ur mind a little bit_

**_Hyunggu, 9:59 PM_ **

_It definitely does ^.^_

_Do u think i could have both of ur #s so we can have a gc and i can talk to yuto too_

_Not that i don’t love talking to just u omg but u know_

**_Wooseok, 10:00 PM_ **

_###-###-#### mine_

_###-###-#### yuto’s !!!!!_

_will send u pics for contact photos pronto_

_selfies! selfies omg. not dick pic s . fuck_

—

_(Hyunggu has added Wooseok and Yuto to the chat)_

**Hyunggu:** hewwo

 **Hyunggu:** it’s hyunggu

 **Yuto:** omg

 **Wooseok:** omg

 **Hyunggu:** Omg

 **Yuto:** …..im yuto

 **Wooseok:** he’s the one who wears the cute shorts every week and im the taller one

 **Hyunggu:** i know that !!!! >:( wooseok ur the one who msgd me from ur tinder so i did the math

 **Hyunggu:** didnt….. u say u would send me selfies for contact pics …… (ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣﹏ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣)

 **Yuto:** I don’t like selfies so this is a big Deal

 

 **Yuto:** but im trying to woo u so ...cherish it

 **Hyunggu:** (^◇^) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Hyunggu:** so fun seeing u not in ur shorts . CUTE  

 **Yuto:** ……… :---)

 **Yuto:** wooseok quick ur turn im shy

**Wooseok:**

****

**Yuto:** babu u can barely see ur face

 **Wooseok:** i look cool tho

 **Hyunggu:** wooseok u r hot

 **Hyunggu:** but yuto;s right we wanna see the fac e

 **Yuto:** his hair is always in his dumb face but here i took one for u

**Wooseok:** hey when did u take that :(

 **Yuto:** just now ur literally wearing that outfit

 **Hyunggu:** wooseok ur very pretty

 **Hyunggu:** do u guys live together ?

 **Wooseok:** nasjdkdnndsjdnfdjknsfnfjksnfjsdknfnfjdnkdjs

 **Wooseok:** kdnndsjdnfdjkns g

 **Yuto:** wooseok says thank u .

 **Yuto:** and we do live together we share a room in an apt with 2 other dudes  

 **Yuto:** ok we dont share the room with the dudes. to clarify. we share the whole apartment with them. but the room is ours

 **Hyunggu:** o shit…..noice

 **Wooseok:** hello soryr im back

 **Wooseok:** hyunggu in the name fairness

 **Wooseok:** can u send Us a selfie

 **Wooseok:** for OUR contact photos

 **Hyunggu:** hm i guess.. Its only fair

 **Yuto:** :)

 **Wooseok:** :)

**Hyunggu:**

****

**Yuto:** :)))))))))))))))))))))))) !

 **Wooseok:** shit

 **Yuto:** thnak u  so m uch

 **Wooseok:** so ummmmmm About Our Date

 **Wooseok:** can we like…. have it

 **Hyunggu:** ( ᵕ̤ ‧̫̮ ᵕ̤ )

 **Hyunggu:** i ...think….Yes

 **Hyunggu:** im rly glad we got to talk a little bit  i feel a lot bette r

 **Hyunggu:** and u guys r so funny and cute …...like what am i going to do? say no?

 **Yuto:**..... hehehe

 **Yuto:** do  u know that bubble tea shop across from the train station

 **Hyunggu:** ya dude my school is like right there

 **Wooseok:** bro

 **Wooseok:** we….. also go ther e

 **Hyunggu:** um !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hello!

 **Yuto:** da,mn ok this easier than i thought

 **Yuto:** u wanna meet there on saturday? At like 1?

 **Hyunggu:** perhaps ,.....i do

—

The week drags by incredibly slowly, and yet somehow too fast at the same time. By the time Saturday sneaks up on them, Wooseok and Yuto and Hyunggu have texted enough for the initial awkwardness of their relationship to have worn off, but Wooseok can’t help but feel nauseous as he pulls on his grey turtleneck, and then pulls it off, and then pulls it back on again.  

They’ve texted consistently since Wednesday night, getting to know each other at the surface level and sharing funny things about their days, but now, Wooseok is about to come face to face with the real deal, and he’s just nervous. When he started dating Yuto he didn’t think he was going to have to do this “first date” thing again any time soon.

“Yuto, does the grey turtleneck make me look lumpy?” Wooseok asks, an undercurrent of panic running through his voice.

“You look cute,” Yuto says in a voice that would normally be calming, but when paired with the worried look on his face, does little to soothe Wooseok’s nerves.

“Are you lying?”

“No! Is it stupid if I wear all black?”

“No! All black is your thing. Yesterday Hyunggu said you looked like a perfect goth boyfriend when I sent him that picture of you.”

“God, that makes this even worse,” Yuto groans, beginning to pull off his own black shirt. “He’ll think I’m trying to impress him.”

“Aren’t we?” Wooseok asks, tugging Yuto’s shirt back down over his chest and laughing.

“I’m like, nervous,” Yuto whispers.

“Me too,” Wooseok whispers back.

“Well,” Yuto says firmly. “I guess we just have to go on this date. With this hot boy. Who has shown interest in both of us. We won’t die.”

“Are you sure? You don’t sound convinced.”

“If I say it enough times I’m hoping I’ll start to believe it.”

Wooseok just looks at him from where he’s sitting on the edge of their bed. “Kiss for good luck?”

Yuto smiles. “Yeah, okay,” he says, and moves towards Wooseok, bending down and giving him a peck on the lips. “It’s so funny having to lean down to kiss you.”

Wooseok stands up suddenly, tugging Yuto closer until he’s wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a hug. He kisses Yuto again. “Better? My tiny boyfriend?”

“Dude, I’m 6 feet tall.”

“Yes. My tiny boyfriend.”

“Okay, fine,” Yuto laughs. “But we have to go now or else we’re going to accidentally stand up our tiny date.”

The bus ride feels bumpier than usual, like Wooseok can feel every dip and turn in the road all the way in the tips of his toes. The knots in his stomach have knots, and when Yuto leans his head on his shoulder, Wooseok leans back on him lightly.

“It’ll be fine,” Yuto says.

“Yeah.”

Their stop arrives too soon. And then just like that, they’re getting off the bus, and everything is beginning to happen, and Wooseok takes in a big gulp of biting cold air to stop himself from getting dizzy. He grabs Yuto’s hand as they begin to walk the two blocks from the bus stop to the bubble tea shop, but then drops it, afraid that Hyunggu will be intimidated if they show up like it’s already two against one.

But then he worries that if they aren’t holding hands, then Hyunggu will see the way his fingers are trembling, so he grabs Yuto’s again. But then drops it. Yuto finally just looks at him, says, “Hey,” and grabs his hand firmly in his own.

And before Wooseok even realizes it, they’re stopping, and he looks up to see the bubble tea shop he’s so familiar with. And inside, behind the foggy windows, is Hyunggu, sitting at a table big enough for three.

“Wooseokie, I see him,” Yuto whispers nervously.

“Me too,” Wooseok says. “We have to go in.”

“I know,” Yuto says, making absolutely no effort to lift his feet from where they’re planted on the sidewalk.

“We really should go in,” Wooseok says.

“Yeah.”

Eventually, somehow, they will their feet to move. The bell on the door jingles happily as they push it open, attracting everyone’s eyes, including Hyunggu’s, and his head snaps up from where it was looking down at his phone. And suddenly he’s looking at them, and his eyes crinkle up, and he’s smiling.

Wooseok’s hand feels like ice in Yuto’s and he wonders if this was the right decision. He’s about to find out.

“Hi!” Hyunggu says in the same voice he uses to welcome them to yoga class every week. Only now, instead of leggings and a tank top, he’s wearing a big brown sweater under a puffy grey coat, and he’s looking at them with eyes so sweet Wooseok can almost feel his teeth hurt.

Yuto steps up and exempts Wooseok from the responsibility of having to from words at this very moment. “Hi,” he says back, letting go of Wooseok’s hand for a second to give Hyunggu a quick hug. And then it’s Wooseok’s turn, and he has to get his shit together quick. So he stutters out what he thinks somewhat resembles a “hi” and stumbles forward for his hug. He’s big and awkward and never knows what to do with his limbs, but Hyunggu is graceful and somehow makes it so, so easy.

His hair smells vaguely tropical but before Wooseok can pin down the exact scent, the hug is over, and they’re pulling away.

“Have you been waiting forever?” Yuto asks apologetically, sort of hovering in the space between the table Hyunggu had gotten up from and the front counter.

“No, oh my God, no worries, I just got here. I’m always early, seriously,” Hyunggu says earnestly. “I didn’t order or anything.”

Wooseok figures that for this whole “woo Hyunggu into wanting to date him and Yuto both” thing to actually work, he’s going to have to say words at some point, so he swallows the growing lump in his throat and pretends his teeth aren’t chattering.

“Ahhh,” Wooseok says, laughing, “so considerate...”

Hyunggu just laughs, an all-encompassing, full-body laugh that wracks his shoulders and makes him lean forward just slightly into Wooseok’s space. “I was nervous.”

“So were we,” Yuto says, also smiling, feeling the awkwardness begin to show signs of melting away. “I still, like, am.”

Silence that’s a split second too long for Wooseok to handle.

“We should probably stop lurking and like, get drinks,” Wooseok says, feeling entirely too big to be standing up in a place as tiny as this one.

“What are you guys gonna get?” Hyunggu asks as they walk over to the counter. “Every time I’ve been here I’ve gotten Clean Clothes but I’m looking to branch out.”

“What’s in Clean Clothes?” Wooseok asks, looking at the menu, where each of the drinks is called something cute and interesting, like “Clean Clothes” or “Brand New Car” or “First Love.”

“It’s like mango and kiwi green tea I think,” Hyunggu says, eyes glued to the menu on the wall above the counter. “I get it with lychee jelly.”

“It sounds… cute,” Yuto says.

Wooseok just nods seriously. “I’m a milk tea boy, myself, but it sounds sweet. It’s, like, fitting for you.”

And if Wooseok isn’t mistaken, Hyunggu blushes. He can see Yuto’s eyes widen too, for a moment, before they shrink down to a normal size, a small smile appearing on his lips.

“Is that why you’re both so... tall? You just drink milk tea every day?”

Yuto interjects, “I’m a fruit tea boy. So that theory’s debunked.”

Hyunggu laughs again— that sweet laugh— and Wooseok can’t even begin to remember why he had ever been nervous for this.

“So do you have, like, milk tea recommendations? I wanna try it here.”

Wooseok just has to laugh, because he knows that what he’s about to say is going to be ridiculous, but he’s going to say it anyway. “My favorite is… um, Boyfriend.”

“Wah,” Yuto says, just looking at him, shaking his head. “You’re really too much.”

Hyunggu begins to laugh again, another bloom of pink ghosting across his cheekbones, when Wooseok just points to the menu, indignant. “It’s right here on the menu, dude, mango and lychee green milk tea—”

“Okay,” Hyunggu interrupts, looking flushed but in the best possible way. “Yeah. I’ll get that.”

—  

They get back to their table eventually, after having received their drinks (all of which, interestingly enough, ended up being Boyfriend— Wooseok’s with tapioca, Hyunggu’s with lychee jelly, and Yuto’s with aloe) that Yuto almost had to physically fight to pay for.

They make it back unscathed, however, and soon enough find themselves tucked into the corner next to the foggy window, laughing at their choice to get cold drinks in the middle of winter.  

“It’s so fun seeing you guys dressed in normal clothes,” Hyunggu says, leaning his head on one of his hands and, somehow, looking them both dead in the eyes at the same time. “And I also can’t believe we’ve all been going to this school for three years and have never seen each other.”

“Honestly, I don’t know how it happened,” Yuto says, stirring the ice in his cup with his straw. “I definitely would have recognized you.”

“This school is like… big,” Wooseok offers.

“I’m mostly only in east campus because that’s where the school of ed classes are,” Hyunggu says. “So maybe that’s why? What are your majors?”

“I’m Film and TV,” Wooseok says, almost sheepishly, and Yuto follows with, “Computer Science.”

Hyunggu smiles delightedly, clapping his hands. “Woah, so cool,” he says. “I know this is probably super offensive to actual film and TV majors but I, really, like… love… watching movies.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Wooseok asks. “That’s literally the coolest thing you can say to me. What kind of movies?”

“Um,” Hyunggu says, laughing. “Good ones. Like, ones that make you cry. Not necessarily in a sad way. I like crying at like, every emotion. So if a movie makes me cry, usually it’s good, in my opinion.”

Wooseok is busy trying to form a reply that sounds vaguely human and doesn’t involve him accidentally blurting that he might be in love with Hyunggu on the first date, when Hyunggu opens his mouth again, and says: “Also, Yuto, I really want to talk about comp sci but I also don’t really know how this whole ‘conversation on a date with two people’ thing is supposed to work yet and I’m trying to give you both equal time to talk about yourselves so, like, yeah. Shit. Just don’t think I’m forgetting you.”

Yuto snorts into his straw. “God, comp sci is the most boring thing in the world. In fact, I’d rather we not talk about it at all. I just need it so I can design games one day, but honestly, I’d prefer if you kept talking about movies,” he says after regaining his composure. “But… it was really cute of you to say that.”

Yuto smiles. Hyunggu smiles back. Wooseok smiles too, because it just feels like the universe is smiling on him today.

It might just be Yuto and Hyunggu smiling, but that’s basically the same thing.  

“Not to overshare, but every time either of you says shit like that I get full body chills,” Hyunggu says.

“Says shit like what?” Wooseok asks.

“When we call him cute,” Yuto explains.

“So you _know_ what you’re doing?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Yuto says, smiling, not actually looking very sorry at all. “Your reaction is just kind of…”

“Don’t say it.”

“...cute.”

“Fuck you.”

—

They end up talking until the sun outside the foggy windows has set for the day, and the rush of dinnertime bubble tea drinkers begins to flood through the doors. Hyunggu looks up from his cup (that has long since been empty) suddenly, as if only just realizing that the streets outside are now bathed in darkness.

“What time is it?” he asks, as if he doesn’t have his phone on the table right in front of him.

Wooseok checks his own phone, saying: “6:41. Shit. We talked for like six hours.”

Yuto, having gained a fair amount of confidence throughout their nearly-six-hour conversation, just asks, “Are you both hungry? Wooseok hasn’t eaten since, like, yesterday.”

Wooseok shoves him with his foot under the table, but Hyunggu just looks distressed. “You haven’t eaten all day?”

Wooseok shrugs. “Was nervous this morning.”

“Aww,” Hyunggu coos, “how sweet.”

Blushing, Wooseok groans. “Okay, I’m hungry now though.”

“I could also eat,” Hyunggu agrees.

“There’s this place that has really good pizza near our apartment,” Yuto says. “What are your thoughts on… that.”

“My thoughts on pizza? I think pizza is, like, pretty important,” Hyunggu says. “Like, overall, in the grand scheme of things.”

“What are your thoughts on going to get pizza, with me and Wooseok?” He hastily adds: “If Wooseok also wants pizza.” Wooseok quickly nods.

“I would definitely... do pizza.”

“Wait, Yuto,” Wooseok says, seriously. “Let me test him first.”

“Test me how?” Hyunggu asks, eying them suspiciously.

Yuto shrugs. “Don’t ask me.”

“Pineapple on pizza,” Wooseok says. “Yes or no. Your answer is crucial.”

“Obviously it’s good,” Hyunggu says without so much as a second thought. “But no ham.”

“Ooh, Hyunggu, you’re valid. That’s so fucking valid. Let’s go.”

So they all get up, stretch after sitting for six hours, and then walk out together. Once they reach the bus stop, Wooseok realizes that the air has gotten colder, and also, that his jacket isn’t zipped. And right when he realizes that he should probably fix that before he freezes solid, two pretty hands have already begun to do it for him, zipping it up to the very top. Hyunggu just grins afterwards, and says, “You’ll freeze to death. That would be sad.”

“And plus,” Yuto chimes in from where he’s standing next to them under the awning of the bus stop, “doesn’t he look like such a baby when it’s zipped up all the way like that?”

Hyunggu laughs his loud, calming laugh and nods. “Like a baby whose mom just bundled him up all warm for his first snow day.”

Wooseok just pouts, knowing he’s giving them exactly what they want and not-so-secretly loving the attention.

“Ahh, baby’s pouting,” Yuto coos.

Hyunggu joins in, saying “aww” and sort of grabbing Wooseok’s hand lightly, for a split second. He lets go just as quickly.

And Wooseok doesn’t like the way it feels when Hyunggu lets go, so in a sudden burst of unprecedented confidence he just grabs Hyunggu’s hand, and guides it to his pocket, fingers still intertwined with his own.

“Your hands are cold. I’m warming them.” He beckons to his boyfriend. “Yuto, come here, put your hand in my other pocket.”

And Yuto does.

And when the bus finally comes, it finds a tall boy standing underneath the awning in between two other boys— one fairly tall and the other, not so much— each with one of their hands inside the middle boy’s coat pockets, looking flushed with cold, but content.

And when they get on the bus, it starts to snow.

—

The snow has started sticking to the ground when they finally reach Wooseok and Yuto’s stop.

“You said this pizza place was near your apartment, right?” Hyunggu asks, burrowing his chin in his scarf as much as he can to shield himself from the cold.

“Yeah, like two blocks over,” Yuto says.

“What are your thoughts on, like... ordering in?”

Wooseok giggles. “Are you inviting yourself over to our house, Hyunggu-ya?”

“No, oh my God, I just thought, since it’s snowing pretty bad and it’s cold and you said you lived nearby—”

“I’m kidding. We can definitely order in. In fact, it’s like, the preferable option, always. Yuto?”

“You know I hate being outside,” Yuto just says, already tugging on each of their arms to pull them in the direction of their apartment.

“Woah,” Hyunggu says as they get closer to their destination. “You live so close to the studio.”

“Hm,” Wooseok replies. “I almost forgot you’re our yoga instructor.”  

“Yeah, because both of you were too shy to actually talk to me in person.”

“You touched us so many times in class,” Yuto says. “I really don’t think we could have even made eye contact with you.”  

“Aw,” Hyunggu says, grinning. “Well, you’re making eye contact with me now. That’s serendipitous.”

“Oooh, cool word,” Wooseok says.

“Dude, thanks.”

—

They reach their building soon enough, and Yuto quickly unlocks the front door, leading them all up the stairs to the second floor where their apartment is. Wooseok wonders for a split second what the old woman who shares the floor with them would think if she peeked out her peephole at this very moment. Would she think it’s just three friends hanging out on a Saturday night?

Or would she somehow know that they just went on a date— all three of them— together? Would she somehow know that Wooseok is hoping that maybe, if everything goes well, they’ll all get to kiss each other?

Wooseok wonders.

By some fortuitous stroke of luck, both Shinwon and Hyojong are out of the apartment when they all come trooping in, tracking melted snow onto the kitchen tiles. Yuto grabs blankets from the closet and throws them onto the couch in the living room.

“Get cozy,” he says to the two of them, kicking off his shoes. “Or don’t, it’s your call. I’m ordering the pizza. What do you want?”

“Pineapple,” Wooseok says from the floor, where he’s having a difficult time unlacing his boots.

“Pineapple is good,” Hyunggu agrees.

So while Yuto goes to the kitchen to get the number, Wooseok and Hyunggu are left in the living room.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Wooseok asks, sitting on the couch. “Since you love them so  much?”

Hyunggu laughs. “I really did say that, huh.”

“Well, lucky for you,” Wooseok says, grabbing the remote, “I have Netflix, HBO, and Amazon Prime, and Yuto has, like, Hulu or something. We also have DVDs, if you’re into that. Some of them belong to our other roommates but they’re not here right now, so we can do whatever we want, and also, like, they owe us so much.”  

“Wow,” Hyunggu says. “I picked the right couple to date.”

Wooseok chokes a little bit as he feels his ears burn red hot. Hyunggu just laughs, and sits down right next to him on the couch. Close enough that their thighs are touching. Hyunggu brings his legs up so he’s curled in a ball, and before Wooseok can even think about what’s happening, Hyunggu is resting his head on his shoulder.

“I don’t care what movie we watch,” Hyunggu says finally. “I can’t make any promises that I won’t cry though, no matter what you pick.”

Yuto comes back in at that moment, plopping down next to Hyunggu on the couch like it’s nothing and draping his arm over his shoulder. His hand reaches out to tickle the nape of Wooseok’s neck, who just squirms slightly with a tiny giggle. “Thirty minutes until pizza,” Yuto says.

“Cool,” Hyunggu says. “Any recommendations for a movie?”

“Something cute,” Yuto says, to which Hyunggu rolls his eyes.  

“We have to pick something that will in no way make Hyunggu cry,” Wooseok says.

“I’m telling you, that’s not an easy task,” Hyunggu warns.

And it turns out that he’s right, because they end up watching Ratatouille, and an hour and a half in Hyunggu’s got tears running down his face but is trying not to be obvious about it.

Yuto notices first. “Are you okay?” he whispers.

“I told you, this is seriously what happens when I watch any movie,” he says, sighing. “I’m fine. It’s just so good. So evocative.”

Wooseok, who’s been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past thirty minutes, finally jolts awake, looking blearily at the two boys on the couch next to him.

“Shit, Hyunggu-ya,” he says sleepily. “You crying?”

Hyunggu just laughs, a sticky, hoarse kind of laugh that sounds so pretty to Wooseok. “Go back to sleep, I’m okay. Movie’s good.”

Wooseok mumbles incoherently a little bit, eyes fluttering closed. He shifts closer to Hyunggu, so he’s facing him now, resting his head half on his shoulder and half on the back of the couch.

Hyunggu is busy trying to count every one of Wooseok’s freakishly long eyelashes, when his eyes flutter open again.

“What?” Wooseok mumbles, looking up at Hyunggu.

“Nothing. You just look so sweet right now,” Hyunggu says, voice soft. Yuto’s playing with his hair slightly, and it feels nice, and he realizes how much he likes being here, sandwiched in between these two boys.

Wooseok smiles a sleepy smile, looking so soft in the dim lights of the living room. And all of the sudden, he asks out of nowhere, with his eyes half closed, “Hyunggu, can we kiss now?”

Hyunggu looks at Yuto, who whispers “if you don’t, I will” which makes Hyunggu laugh.

So he nods, because of course Wooseok can kiss him, of course he can do that. It was never a question.

Wooseok sort of stretches up to reach him, but he’s still half-asleep, so Hyunggu, resting his left hand on the back of Wooseok’s head and tangling his fingers lightly in his hair, leans down and gently presses their lips together. It’s sweet and warm, which is the way that Wooseok makes him feel, generally. And then it’s over as soon as it begins, but it’s a first kiss that Hyunggu doesn’t think he will ever forget as long as he lives. He feels his heart pounding inside his ribcage, and finds it comforting.

“Mmm,” Wooseok just says, eyes still closed, pulling away. “Thank you.”

Yuto and Hyunggu laugh at that, because he really is just a baby. A sweet, precious, pretty, sleepy baby. And he’s theirs, if Hyunggu wants him to be. He tries to reckon with that fact for a second, but then Yuto is tugging on Hyunggu’s hair softly, as if nonverbally asking “can we kiss now, also, maybe?” and Hyunggu feels squirmy because he’s never felt this overwhelmed by so much of this glowy warm feeling at once.

But he likes it, and he thinks he wants to keep it. He thinks he wants to keep Wooseok and Yuto.

So he turns to his right side, and with the comforting weight of Wooseok’s sleeping body having shifted to his lap, he leans forward and captures Yuto’s lips with his own.

The kiss is different than the one he just shared with Wooseok, because Yuto is very much awake, and aware of what he’s doing. Hyunggu feels the warmth he’s come to love begin turning into searing heat underneath his skin (which he might, if possible, love just as much) as Yuto tangles his hand in his hair and parts his lips with his tongue.

He lets out a tiny moan into Yuto’s mouth, and Yuto just swallows it like it’s the air he needs to breathe and continues kissing him. At that, Hyunggu feels Wooseok stir slightly in his lap, and he eventually pulls away, albeit with difficulty.

Wooseok sits up, digging the heel of his hand into his eye. “Kissin without me?” he mumbles.

“Aw, baby,” Yuto says, laughing. “We didn’t want to wake you up. You wanna join?”  

“Uh huh,” Wooseok nods, shaking himself back to a state of consciousness. “Yes, I do.”

So Hyunggu leans in and kisses Wooseok again, only this time it’s a little harder, a little hotter. Hyunggu’s tongue is in Wooseok’s mouth before he can even think, and then his tongue is in Hyunggu’s mouth, and there’s a hand running fingers through his hair somewhere to his side, which he thinks belongs to Yuto, and everything is a lot, especially after just waking up.

His brain doesn’t have time to react, but his body certainly does, and he feels himself getting hard as soon as Hyunggu’s hands start wandering, running up and down his stomach over his sweater. Yuto gets up off the couch, kneeling by Wooseok’s head and starting to mouth at his neck, which ultimately proves difficult because of the turtleneck he’s wearing.

“How far do you wanna go tonight?” Yuto asks them, pulling away from Wooseok’s neck temporarily. Hyunggu, reluctantly, also pulls away from Wooseok for long enough to say “I’m like…kind of too tired for full sex. But, uh, anything else is fair game.”

Yuto just laughs, pressing a kiss to Hyunggu’s cheek, and then to his lips. “Wooseokie?”

“Same,” he just says, lying on the couch looking absolutely wrecked despite barely having been touched yet at all.

“Okay,” he just says. “Can we take off your sweater?”

Wooseok nods and lifts his arms up, and Yuto gestures for Hyunggu, who’s already hovering over him, to do the honors.

“There’s a surprise,” Yuto whispers in Hyunggu’s ear. “When you take his shirt off.”

And that’s all Hyunggu needs to hear before he’s running his hands up and down the sides of Wooseok’s torso, getting him just a little bit worked up before finally grabbing the bottom of his sweater and pulling it over his head.

And what a surprise it is, indeed, to find that dangling from both of Wooseok’s flushed nipples are two tiny silver rings, right there in front of his eyes.

“Shit,” he breathes out. “You have pierced nipples?”

Wooseok blushes, and Hyunggu can’t help but coo at how sweet he looks blushing while he’s shirtless and pinned underneath him. “Do you not like them?”

“Imagine not liking them,” Hyunggu says, almost breathless. “Like, literally, imagine. I can’t. I can’t do that. Holy shit. You’re so pretty.”

Wooseok just pulls him down into a kiss, more frantic than the last one. Hyunggu, without separating their lips, reaches a hand down tentatively to press on one of Wooseok’s nipples. Wooseok squirms, smiling into the kiss. “You like that?” Hyunggu breathes into his mouth. Wooseok nods, feeling Hyunggu begin to get hard on top of him, and hopes to God that this isn’t just a really, really detailed wet dream.

Meanwhile, Yuto’s got his hands all over Hyunggu and his lips on his neck, sucking soft bruises into the delicate skin above his collarbone. At one point, he bites a little too hard, causing Hyunggu’s breath to hitch as he pulls away from Wooseok.

“Sorry, sorry,” Yuto quickly apologizes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Hyunggu says, breathless. “But could we, maybe, like, move this to a bed?”

So they find themselves stumbling into Wooseok and Yuto’s bedroom, kissing and touching and laughing. Hyunggu pushes Wooseok onto the bed first, and then Wooseok pulls Yuto down next to him, and then, finally, they both sort of tug Hyunggu down so he’s between them both.

“I’ve never done this whole, like, threesome thing,” Wooseok says. “So bear with me.”

“Me neither,” Yuto says.

“I’ve had… a few,” Hyunggu admits, laughing. “With both girls and boys though. So this is my first time with… just guys.”

“What’s better than this?” Wooseok asks, pulling Yuto in for a kiss, and then pulling Hyunggu in for another one. “Guys being dudes.”

“I’m positive that nothing,” Hyunggu says, laughing, “is better than this.”

“It’s too early to say that,” Yuto says seriously. “You haven’t even let Wooseok blow you yet.”

“Yeah,” Wooseok says, nudging Hyunggu slightly so he’s lying with his back against the headboard, “you haven’t even let me blow you yet. Can I?”

Hyunggu just nods, and so Yuto comes up to press kisses to his lips and neck and cheeks, eventually pulling off his sweater while Wooseok works on unbuttoning his pants. Hyunggu shivers when the cold air of their bedroom touches his bare skin, but before he can even begin to formulate thoughts, Yuto’s tongue is gliding over his nipple and his hand is softly stroking the side of his waist.

Meanwhile, Wooseok’s got Hyunggu’s pants all the way off at this point, mouthing over the bulge in his underwear and making him needier by the second. Hyunggu tangles his hands in Wooseok’s hair and pulls him off. He looks into Hyunggu’s eyes, his lips wet with spit and his mouth open, and Hyunggu just wants to ruin him.

He pulls off his boxers with one hand, and with the other, guides Wooseok’s head down until Hyunggu can feel his breath on the tip of his dick, and then even further, until his lips are parting and taking him in so, so deep. He bobs up and down slowly, making tiny little noises in the back of his throat that Hyunggu might classify as “shy” if they were in any other situation.

Hyunggu lets out a groan that’s quickly swallowed by Yuto’s mouth on his own. He feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge as the sensations swallow him from both ends, so he pulls away from Yuto, and as good as Wooseok’s gorgeous mouth feels on his cock, he taps his cheek and eases him off.

“I want,” he says, out of breath, to no one in particular, “Yuto to fuck me. Is that okay?”

Yuto laughs, a sweet laugh that makes Hyunggu smile involuntarily, and says, “I thought you were too tired.”

“Changed my mind. I’m awake now. Can you fuck me while I suck Wooseok off?”

Yuto just shrugs, like it doesn’t matter to him either way, and Hyunggu hates that it makes his dick twitch.

“Guess so. That okay with you, Wooseokie?”

Wooseok, with his head resting on Hyunggu’s inner thigh, pupils absolutely blown, just nods.

So they maneuver each other around, Wooseok letting himself be manhandled into the spot Hyunggu just vacated, while Hyunggu settles between his spread legs.

“Wait,” Wooseok says, pointing to Yuto and then to his own lips. “Yuto, kiss please.”  

So Yuto bends down, capturing Wooseok’s lips in his own so softly and sweetly the way he knows Wooseok likes. And when Wooseok tugs at the hem of his shirt, Yuto allows him to tug it off, breaking the kiss.

“Finally,” Hyunggu says, running his hands lightly up and down Yuto’s chest. “Knew you’d have abs.”

Yuto, surprisingly, blushes at that. Hyunggu thinks it’s his turn to kiss Yuto now, so he does, and allows his hands to wander down below the waistband of his black jeans, lightly brushing over his crotch. “That must be uncomfortable,” Hyunggu whispers into his mouth. “Do you want to fuck me now? While Wooseokie is all spread out for us?”  

Yuto nods, kissing him again. Hyunggu pulls away, grinning, teasing. “Can you say it? I want to hear.”

Yuto’s voice is suddenly lower than it’s ever been, as he says softly, “I want to fuck you, Hyunggu-ya. While you fuck Wooseok’s mouth. Wanna fuck you so hard he feels it too.”

And now it’s Hyunggu’s turn to blush. Even Wooseok, who’s had sex with Yuto more times than he can count, and prides himself on knowing every trick in his book, squirms where he’s sitting on the bed, boxers long gone, stroking his cock.

And Yuto can’t wait anymore, so after pressing one more searing kiss to Hyunggu’s lips, he pushes him (gently) down, back in between Wooseok’s legs, manhandling him so he’s on his hands and knees.

“Gonna prep you,” Yuto says, leaning over to the bedside table and grabbing lube and a condom.

And this is honestly what Hyunggu’s been waiting for, because after a long day of eyeing Yuto’s long fingers and wondering what they’d feel like inside him, there’s only so long he can wait. So when he feels one finger tentatively enter him, he lets out a long whine, and Wooseok pets his head comfortingly. “Been there,” he says.

Which reminds Hyunggu that Wooseok is very cute, so he giggles, but it also reminds Hyunggu that he’s got a dick to suck, so with two of Yuto’s long fingers scissoring inside him, he grabs Wooseok’s cock and licks it from base to tip.  

Wooseok whines, not knowing what to do with his hands, so he brings them down to tangle in Hyunggu’s hair. And suddenly Hyunggu gets bumped forward, taking dick even deeper into his mouth, and Wooseok realizes that Yuto must have finally started fucking him. From that point on, it’s all a bit of a blur, as Yuto slams in and out of Hyunggu, making Wooseok feel it with every thrust, thanks to the good old fashioned transitive property.

Hyunggu cums first with Yuto simultaneously fucking him and jerking him off, releasing half onto the sheets and half onto his belly with a series of high pitched whines. Yuto strokes him through it softly, but Hyunggu isn’t a fan of overstimulation the way that Wooseok is, so he squirms out of Yuto’s grip.

Yuto eases himself out of Hyunggu and pulls him into a kiss. “You okay?” he asks.

“Uh huh,” Hyunggu just says, grinning. He’s not sleepy the way that Wooseok usually gets after he cums, so he just rolls Yuto’s condom off gently and begins to jerk him off with one hand and Wooseok with the other.

Wooseok begins to get up to help, but Yuto just pushes him back down onto the bed, crawling on top of his chest so he’s hovering over him. He lets Hyunggu jerk him off until he finally cums with a moan, right on Wooseok’s pretty face. Wooseok scrunches his eyes shut, but keeps his mouth wide open, catching the excess cum on his tongue and lips.

Yuto slides off, and now it’s finally Wooseok’s turn, his own special fantasy getting fulfilled when Hyunggu gently holds down his hands above his head, restricting his mobility. And as he lies there, with his face covered in his boyfriend’s cum, and his arms pinned by his maybe-almost-boyfriend, his body feels hot like it’s never felt before.

He feels Yuto’s warm mouth engulf his dick and he knows he’s not going to last long. But then suddenly, another one of his dreams is recognized, when Hyunggu tells him, softly, “keep your arms up” and then reaches down and wraps his lips around his incredibly sensitive nipple. Wooseok can’t help but moan, and even though it’s a tiny little sound, it makes both Hyunggu and Yuto laugh.

Hyunggu teases the little ring with his tongue lightly, feeling the bud grow impossibly hard under his touch. Wooseok’s nipples have never felt this sensitive, and he feels everything— the cold metal, Hyunggu’s warm tongue. He’s so hard it _hurts,_ but he likes it so much, and at this point, he doesn’t even realize what the the high pitched whines he’s letting out sound like.

He’s just thinking about how he’s going to cum any second when Hyunggu actually _bites_ down on one of his nipples and pinches the other one at the same time, hard. He cums right then and there, his body shaking and his stomach clenching as he releases into Yuto’s mouth.

“Hmmmmm,” Wooseok just says, his eyes closed.

“Wow,” Hyunggu says, falling back and sitting next to him on the bed, petting his hair softly. He grabs the first random t-shirt he sees (sorry Yuto) and gently wipes the remaining cum off Wooseok’s face.

Yuto comes up to the head of the bed where they both are, flopping down between them and pulling them both into his arms, Wooseok on his left and Hyunggu on his right.  

“Wooseokie,” he says to Wooseok who looks as if he’s seconds from fully passing out. “You okay?”

“Mmmmm,” Wooseok says, eyes still closed. “Sorry, I’m just. Trying to absolutely sear this sex into my memory.”

Hyunggu laughs, that loud and genuinely happy laugh that they’ve come to love _a_ _lot_ in the past twelve hours, and Yuto just grins.

“Thanks for finding me on Tinder,” Hyunggu says, head pressed against Yuto’s warm chest. “I was, like, this close to deleting before you guys messaged.”

“It was, like,” Wooseok says, sleepily. “The happiest accident ever.”

Yuto hums happily from the middle, pressing quick kisses to both of their cheeks. And Wooseok isn’t sure if everything that just happened means that Hyunggu wants to date them, but he figures that they can save that conversation for tomorrow.

He certainly knows that adding another cute boy to his relationship isn’t going to make his brain start producing serotonin, but he also knows that he loves the way their three bodies fit together so perfectly in the bed, and he doesn’t think it can hurt to see where it goes.

And even if it does hurt, it might be worth it.

—

Wooseok wakes up all warm and soft, intertwined with the two other boys. He’s the first one awake, probably due to the fact that he had his own little nap time during Ratatouille last night, so he looks around at the two boys in his bed. He smiles. It’s Sunday morning, and he has two boys in his bed: one that he knows he loves a lot, and another who he thinks he can really, genuinely see himself loving, someday. It’s Sunday morning, and the sunlight is filtering in through the window, making patterns on the wall, and everything feels so good.

And then Wooseok realizes that it’s Sunday morning, which is when they have yoga, and their instructor is currently naked in his own bed, sleeping like a baby.

Wooseok freaks out for a second, extricating himself as carefully as he can from Yuto and going over to his dresser to pull on some clean underwear. He pulls out two extra pairs for Hyunggu and Yuto, leaving them on the bedside table, before grimacing at the cum stains on the sheets that they just slept on and reminding himself to do laundry today. He stumbles out into the living room to search for his phone, vaguely remembering having it out there last night, and for the second time thanks his lucky stars that Shinwon and Hyojong are nowhere to be found.

After minutes of searching, he finally finds it squished underneath one of the couch cushions. It’s on 6%, but he lets out a sigh of relief when he realizes it’s only eight AM.  

He walks back into the bedroom after locating Hyunggu and Yuto’s phones, cooing softly when he sees them asleep in their bed, cuddling. He takes a picture with his own phone, grimacing again when he notices the cum stains, reminding himself to crop that part out, or put a sticker over it.

He flops gently back into bed, draping himself over Yuto and poking Hyunggu’s cheek softly.

“Hello,” Wooseok whispers. “Hello, Hyunggu, you have to teach yoga in two hours.”

Hyunggu just whines, still clearly asleep, rolling over so he’s nuzzling Yuto’s chest. Wooseok sighs. “Hyunggu,” he says louder. “I’m sorry, this sucks, but you have to wake up.”

Hyunggu’s eyes blink open, and so do Yuto’s. “Hrrm?” Hyunggu just says.

“We have _yoga_ ,” Wooseok says slowly. “At ten. It’s eight right now.”

Hyunggu finally seems to understand, eyes fluttering open and nearly rolling onto the floor with the effort it takes. “Fuck,” he just says. “Gotta get… up.” However, after ten seconds, his eyes just drift shut again.

Yuto just giggles with his eyes closed, clearly also falling back asleep. “You both suck, seriously,” Wooseok sighs. “Hyunggu, you have a class of like, thirty middle aged women relying on you this morning. Are you going to let them down?”

Hyunggu groans, and this time, actually does roll off the bed onto the floor— although Wooseok thinks he did it on purpose. At least the loud thud that Hyunggu’s body makes when it hits the hardwood wakes him up, and Yuto as well.  

“Well, I’m taking a shower. If either of you would like to join,” Wooseok says, sighing. “That’s where I’ll be.”

And at that, both Yuto and Hyunggu spring up.

They shower quickly, even though they’d ideally spend all day in there. Hyunggu has a tattoo of some tree branches on his inner ankle that neither of them noticed last night. Wooseok wonders how much more about Hyunggu they don’t know, and decides he wants to spend the rest of the foreseeable future finding out.

When they get out of the shower, though, everything sort of goes to shit. Hyunggu looks at himself in the foggy mirror and nearly faints when he notices the hickies trailing down his neck, to his collarbones, to his chest.

“I have to teach… my thirty middle aged ladies… today,” he says wistfully. “There goes my pure image.”  

Yuto tries to convince him that he’ll be fine, that no one will notice, but Wooseok just cackles from the corner of the bathroom, inspecting his own hickies and saying “this is so funny” on every thirty seconds, on repeat.

“Can I borrow a shirt?” Hyunggu pouts. “I didn’t, like, plan on spending the night and I’m not going to teach yoga in a cable knit sweater.” Yuto goes to find him something, while Wooseok just dissolves into laughter for the thirtieth time in the past ten minutes.  

He ends up borrowing a pair of Yuto’s leggings and one of Wooseok’s t-shirts, because it has the highest neckline; the only drawback being that Wooseok is a giant and therefore Hyunggu, naturally, drowns in the shirt. Wooseok carefully rolls up the sleeves for him, though, before dissolving into giggles.

They walk to yoga together, and when Yuto puts his right arm around Hyunggu’s shoulders and holds Wooseok’s hand with his left one, it feels natural. Wooseok hopes that after yoga they can go to the cafe down the street and discuss how Hyunggu feels about the whole thing. About him and Yuto. His stomach clenches at the thought.

It’s not until they’re in their usual back corner spot unrolling their yoga mats that it really hits Wooseok. He and Yuto had a threesome with their hot yoga instructor, who might, if all goes well, want to be their boyfriend. His tummy flips. He smiles. He feels good.

And when he looks up at the front of the room where Hyunggu is setting up his own mat and sees the hickies on his neck and his own giant shirt engulfing his tiny frame, he can’t help but laugh again.

In the middle of class, when his hips accidentally fall out of alignment during the warrior 2 pose, Hyunggu is there to gently guide them back into place. Wooseok feels his heart beat faster, per usual, only this time there’s no guilt eating at him. Only a warm feeling that makes him want to kiss Hyunggu, and then kiss Yuto, and then engulf them both in his arms. And it feels good.

And when they’re at the cafe later and Hyunggu tells them both that he really likes them, and that he wants to try being their boyfriend if that’s okay, Wooseok feels so good. There’s really not much more he can say about it.

There’s not much more he can say than that there are times when he feels so bad and horrible that nothing seems to really matter, but that this is not one of those times. In fact, at this moment, everything in the world seems to matter, and Wooseok loves feeling like that. Like he matters, like Yuto matters, like Hyunggu matters.

So he basks in it. He thinks how good it is to love and to be loved. How good it feels to see the sunlight streaming in through the window.


	2. epilogue

When Hyunggu finally gets home that night, he doesn’t even bother to take his coat off before he throws himself onto the couch. He hears a crinkling sound from his pocket, and curiously puts his hand inside, only to pull out a piece of crumpled paper that he had _definitely_ not put there himself. He carefully unfolds it, and realizes that it’s… a note.

_Dear hot yoga instructor (sorry we forgot your name but if u start hanging out here we’ll def put in the effort to remember):_

_We are shinwon and hyojong and we also live in this apartment with the two absolute fools u r banging right now . We just got home from karaoke , so yes we might be a  just little toasted , and u three r very clearly fucking , judging by the sounds we’re hearing right now, but instead of being rude and barging in we are giving you your space and leaving you this note in stead. We just want to know one thing , and yuto refuses to tell us, so you’re our honest to god last and final hope. Just answer us this: do wooseok’s nipples really taste like quarters ?_

_Text us XXX-XXX-XXXX and XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Much love, shinwon hyung and hyojong hyung_

_PS we’re not sure if this is ur jacket but we used deductive reasoning because it looks too small for Wooseok and it’s not black so it’s not Yuto’s_

—

 **Hyunggu:** hey shinwon hyung (?) and hyojong hyung (?)

 **Hyunggu:** its hyunggu

 **Shinwon:** who?

 **Hyunggu:** ….

 **Hyunggu:** hot yoga instructor

 **Hyojong:** omg i knew u would text us

 **Hyojong:** u know what kid...ur all rihgt

 **Shinwon:** wait hyo

 **Shinwon:** don’t praise him until he tells us wht we wanna knwo

 **Hyojong:** o yea

 **Hyojong:** do his nips taste like quarters or not

 **Hyunggu:** ill answer but first tell me

 **Hyunggu:** where did you get this idea in the first place  

 **Hyojong:** shinwon saw a tweet

 **Shinwon:** and i printed it out and taped it to wooseok and yuto’s door

 **Shinwon:** cuz it was right after woo got his tiddies pierced

 **Hyunggu:** what was the tweet

 **Shinwon:** let me c if i can find

**Shinwon:**

****

**Hyunggu:** lol

 **Hyojong:** ….

 **Shinwon:** ….

 **Hyunggu:** they don’t taste like quarters

 **Hyunggu:** they don’t taste like anything. shits like surgical steel

 **Hyunggu:** quarters r made out of like rusty copper and nickel

 **Hyojong:** :(

 **Shinwon:** dam u rly made him sad

 **Hyunggu:** ur fault for believing tht dumb ass tweet bro

 **Hyojong:** ahahahahahahahha

 **Hyojong:** i like u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok thats rly it folks! hope u enjoyed and plelleeeassee kudos/bookmark/comment if u liked! <3

**Author's Note:**

> thx so much for reading!!!! please give feedback, i love to hear it !!!!


End file.
